1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch valve, and more particularly to a switch valve having a locking effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional switch valve in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 6 comprises a valve body 10, a control stem 11 rotatably mounted on the valve body 10 to open/close a water flow in the valve body 10, and a rotation head 12 mounted on the control stem 11 for rotating the control stem 11 so as to open/close the water flow in the valve body 10. Thus, the switch valve can be closed when not in use. However, the control stem 11 is not locked by a locking device, so that the control stem 11 can be rotated freely by any person to open the water flow in the valve body 10, thereby easily wasting the water resource.